Fighting Gravity
by TwiztedSymphony
Summary: Mitchie admits her feeling to Alex, but it doesn't turn out the way they wanted. Will they have the ending Alex has been waiting for?*I suck at summaries please read*
1. Goodbye

**A/N: **_This is my first fan fiction story so please review/comment and tell me what you think even if it sucks. Constructive criticism is welcome speacially if it will help with my writing. Will be a one shot if no one reviews_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Wizards of Wavarly Place or Camp Rock. If I did they wouldn't be on disney..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I've lost track of time, no longer aware of the things around me. Only that its been raining since I walked away from her, and the fact that it hides my tears as they fall mixing with the raindrops that sting my cheeks. I have been thinking of her and how she choose not to face the fact that she liked me the way I liked her. I never meant to fall for her the way I have, but I had hoped she would be the one to catch me. The street lights stutter on, as the noise fades, and the city calms though never completely sleeping. I wonder if I should leave, but i dont have the strength as the memories of the morning come back.

**Flashback**

_I hear the door push open and the people in the service and I know shes following me, I know she left him, that she had been watching me the whole time._

_"Alex...Alex wait!" the tone of her voice was something I had never heard, it makes me slow to a stop._

_I speak without turning around knowing I'll give in to her "What Mitchie? What can you possibly say that will make this any better?" I sigh feeling defeat at the situation knowing that her words couldn't change what she has already done._

_She's quiet before speaking "I don't understand why your upset why did you storm out in the middle of a service?" She pauses sighing, I stare at the walls around me needing to get out of here, away from her and this place. I walk out of the lobby of the church, and out the heavy metal doors meant to provide safety._

_It's summer yet its cold with the thunder storms, the clouds hide the sun making it look as though it has finally burned out leaving only a faint shine meant for the moon. As the thunder roars in the distants, I hear the doors open again hearing her call out her voice laced with desperation._

_"Alex! I'm sorry ok.." She pauses still jogging after me "Whatever I did I'm sorry...just please don't leave like this."The thunder cranks sounding closer then before._

_Turning around I notice that she's not as close as I had thought, but close enough to make out every detail and facial expression she shows. "I'm not stupid Mitchie I see the way you glance at me before you kiss him, the way you look at me out of the corner of eye when you think I'm not looking..." My voice shakes turning to a whisper " I know your only with him because your scared."_

_The confusion and pain in her eyes makes me want to hug her, but I can't I know that she needs to figure this out on her own, without me. She looks away from me wrapping herself more in her jacket as the wind picks up planting cold kisses on our cheeks._

_I feel the raindrops hitting me, not moving I wait. I wait for her to speak, to look at me and tell me the truth. She finally looks at me as the rain hides the tears I can hear in her voice. She takes a step forward and I've lost the will to move from her, I know she won't touch me but part of me wishes she would._

_"I really am sorry Alex..I wish this was different. I dont know why I like you so much, I just know that I do and have since I met you." She breathes deeply "I figured that dating Justin would change my mind or at least distract my feelings for you...But it doesn't I want you.." her voice cracks as she pleads for something what it is I'm not sure. I want so much to give in but I know she's not done, even though she's standing in the rain, crying in the middle of a church parking lot._

_"I don't understand why Mitchie, if telling your parents is what your worried about then we won't tell them, I will hide forever if it means I can be with you. Whatever your scared of I will fight with you, I just want to be with you." I feel the tears finally escape as I fight for her one more time, because I know this is the last time I will beg for her to feel the same way._

_She stares at me for a long moment before speaking in a faint whisper that shows her every emotion once hidden." I just..cant I'm sorry" _

_I stare at her taking in everything I can, from her rosie red cheeks from the cold,to her beautiful eyes that tell every emotion she feels. Looking into her eyes I see the heartbreaking pain that shouldn't be there, the regret of what was just said, and the love that is hidden beneath both, as though I'm not supposed to see it. _

_I nod my head knowing that this is going to the hardest thing that I will ever have to do. With deafeat clear in my voice I say the one word I wish I never would have said but knowing its for the best._

_"Goodbye."_

I walked away from her, as the thunder roared overhead drowning any chance of words being spoken. I made it to the park before breaking down, a small fraction of myself wishing she would have followed me, but knowing she wouldn't.


	2. Sunday Sermon

**A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews, they helped calm my nerves about posting this story so again thank you :) This chapter is kindof random the discussion about love was one I had early and the talk of homosexuals is something I hear as an example to sin almost every sunday. I dont really like this chapter but whatever. Please review_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Wizards of Wavarly Place or Camp Rock._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It's been almost two weeks since I last saw Mitchie, I faked being sick to get out of going to church all week. I know that I can't avoid her forever, but she has to figure out what see wants on her own even if its not me. I hope she picks the one thats right for her and not her parents or the church, but I know they are the ones she wants to please the most no matter the cost.

It's eight in the morning, I'm still lying in bed knowing that I won't be able to get out of church again after missing sunday services and the random youth stuff that Justin's been going to all week. I hear muffled sounds outside my door, mom must be up. As if on cue she opens my door sticking her head in.

"Alex sweetie get ready for church breakfast will be ready soon." She smiles before going to wake Max and Justin up. Which I know will take the longest because Max sleeps like old person missing their hearing aid, or maybe he just needs one.

Twenty minutes later I'm ready walking down stairs with my ipod in my ear, singing quietly. Everyone's in the kitchen eating, chatting about whatever. I grab my plate catching part of the conversation. "She just been really...distant lately.." Justin speaks sounding confused,"I think she might break up with me but I dont know." He shakes his head taking a bite of his eggs.

"Well maybe something happened, she just needs to think somethings over." Dad tries to reason but he doesn't realize the truth behind the statement. I would laugh if it didn't hurt so much, I stare at Justin over my fork wondering what he's thinking. He just shakes his head.

"I doubt she'll break up with you, her parents like you to much..." I pauses thinking carefully about my next words. "She will stay with you because your a safety net, and as bad as it sounds she _needs_ you to make everyone else happy." I stare at him, he's not mad or upset, but he's thinking it over. "Even if it hurt her the most," I whisper looking down at my plate, knowing he heard me, and hoping he knew the pain behind it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Church is small and welcoming, a brick structure making it look like it was meant for a higher purpose, almost for royalty. The sun shining adding a glow to small cross above the large metal doors. We're early, because dad wanted to be an usher. I don't want to go in I know she's in there, with Justin, pretending to be happy. I sigh feeling stupid for standing here, afraid of seeing her when deep down I know I _want_ so badly to see her. I afraid of the emotions I know I'm going to feel as soon as I see her.

Shaking my head I walk into the building, looking around I don't see her or Justin. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, before walking to the room for youth classes. I'm again relieved that I'm the first one here, sitting in the farthest corner, allowing my thought's to fade back to Mitchie.

I think what hurts the most is that she choose my brother of all people to hide behind, and that she had admitted her feeling but she's hiding out of fear of everyone. I want her to be happy but I know she's not happy with him, its just an act. She not only hurting herself she's hurting me and sadly Justin too.

Snapping out of my thoughts I hear people filling in to the room getting comfortable. Pastor Jessie calls the classes attention, " Hello class todays topic is Love and Sin." _Really??? Of all things he could do this service on he chooses to do it on this of all topics, God must have one hell of a sense of humor_." Today we're going to do things different, I want your opinion if at anytime you have something to say speak freely." He looks around the room before grabbing his stack of mulitcolored papers.

I search for Mitchie finding her in the second row next to justin and someone I dont know. She must have sensed me staring because she looks back, locking eyes with me. Her eyes show happiness and pain at the same time. I know she's happy to see me but upset and for some reason I don't know why or maybe I just refuse to know. I feel my heart beat just a little faster as she looks away, and the sermin begins.

"Ok I want to start out by asking a simple question, what is love?" Pastor Jessie starts glancing around before someone in the front speaks. " I think love is just an emotion that people get caught up in, something you feel only for a short time." Pastor nods taking in what was said.

Then I hear Mitchie speak " I dont think it's just something you feel for awhile, love is something that last a life time when you find the right person..." She doesn't lift her head while talking," Yes people get caught up in it, but thats because its one of the most amazing feelings and at the same time one of the scarest, its a emotion very different then anything else."

Jessie nods, which he seems to do alot, before turning to her,"How do you know its love Mitchie?" She's quiet for a moment before looking back at me then to Pastor Jessie. " You know its love when just at the thought of that person your heart beats faster, you have butterflies in your stomach and you cant stop smiling and you can't get them off your mind, but at the same time you don't want to." She smiles just a little and I know she wasn't talking about Justin.

Someone behind me speaks out "I dont think those feeling are real, they're just something you read about in a romance novel or see in the movies." His tone simple not meant to fight, stating his opinion.

"Heres another question what is sin?" _Is this guy serious?What is sin? That is the dumest question I have ever heard._

"Sin means missing the mark, not keeping to Gods perfection." The same girl who answered the first question answers again. Isn't she just little miss know-it-all.

"Good Sara exactly to the point, sin is not keeping Gods perfection. We all sin there is not one person in this room that has not sinned. It is said "_Therefore no one will be declared righteous in His sight by observing the law; rather, through the law we become conscious of sin."_ He pauses looking around at each of us before continuing " God hates the sin not the sinner, we can all be saved if you repent and change."

_This is so boring I have heard this a million times before._ "You say to that God loves all but what about the people who lie because of who they are is consider a sin?" I speak not showing the fact that my heart rate has sky rocketed.

He stands there thinking for a few minutes before speaking," Well they need to be willing to change who they are to see to Gods standards." He stares at me for a moment before continuing " An example would be Homosexuals, they chose to live a life style of sin, if they cared enough about Gods word then they would change."

Rolling my eyes I speak in a harsh tone " Really if its a choice then why do so many lie about who they are or committe suicide out of fear of who they are, last time I checked both of those are sins..." I stare at him for a moment "Are you saying they can change and be happy?" I wait for his reply glancing at Mitchie knowing shes staring at me, shocked, she didn't see it coming but theres a small smile playing on her lips.

"Umm...I think we are going to have to finish this next week, class is dismissed." He scratches the back of his head, I smile knowing I've won this one.

Standing up I pass Justin and Mitchie who are huddled in the corner talking in hushed tones. I stop for a moment staring at Justins face as Mitchie talks to him, his face shows little emotion. Mitchie's is the opposite showing every emotion possible, she touches Justin's arm before a smile falls on her face, not quite reaching her eyes.

Justin speaks before pulling her into a hug, then walking over to me smiling. I'm just a little confused and curious as to what they were talking about. "What was that about?" I had to ask they just seem way to...happy?

" Oh nothing Mitchie just had to talk to me about something, well you really, but I was right when I said she was distant lately but I think I figured out why." He looks at her before softly laughing shaking his head. _Ok what in the world is going on?_ Before I can say anything he speaks again. "She really wants to talk to you though, you should talk to her now cause mom and dad wont be leaving for a while, but Max and I are going to Zeke's house,so I'll see you later."

She's still standing in the corner looking at me, but her smile has almost faded, she's scared and nervous. I try to smile at her but fail, I walk slowly to her before standing there letting her take her time. I'm unsure of what she'll say but I'm ready to hear whatever she has to say. We stand there for a few more moments before she finally speaks her voice shaking.

"Alex..."


	3. I'm sorry

**A/N:** _I decided to rewrite chapter three cause I didn't like how it turned out it felt to rushed. I'm going to use the previous chapter that I wrote for a later chapter after I rewrite some of it. Hopeful this one came out better then the other one. Let me know what you think. I plan to write chapter 4 later today sorry for the shortness in of this one._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the song in chapter nor do I own anything else except the idea, But I wish I did._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Her voice shakes as she speaks "Alex I never wanted things to end up like this. I would never intentionally hurt you in anyway, and I know thats what I'm doing right now but I can't do this, not now." She stares at me for a moment the same look from our last talk, but without the tears. I can feel my heart sink like its the titanic, I wait for her to continue.

"I dont want to lose you...as a friend, but I understand if thats what you want, I wont blame if you walk away right now and never speak to me again." Her head fall staring at the floor amd much as I want to say something to change everything, I cant, and for the first time I'm speechless.

Minutes pass before I speak,"Ok if thats what you want, then I cant change your mind...but I cant walk away from you again, I dont think I can handle it again." I attempt a small smile but fail miserably.

She looks up at me searching for something " I broke up with Justin..I think he figured out that we like eachother, and he's ok with I guess."

I nod needing to get away, to be alone, to think about everything she's saying "Thats great, umm I have to go I'll see you later." I rush my words before running out the door and out of the church.

_Should I go to the park or home? _Both only a few blocks from the church, so I decide to just go home not having the energy to do anything else. The walk home is comforting in ways, just listening to the sounds of the city, some what distracting from my thoughts.

No ones home yet so I have the house to myself, I just go to my room though throwing my body on my bed. I put my headphones in flipping to the playlist titled "Mitchie's Songs" lame I know but whatever. I hit play letting the music feel the silence.

_I need to know if its over _

_cause I would leave you alone_

_Flooded with all this pain_

_knowing that I'll never hold her _

_Like I did _

_Before the storm_

I feel the tears spring to my eyes before hitting my cheeks, I dont bother to wipe them away knowing more are soon to follow.

I guess I was expecting this, even though I was hoping that she would confess her love but thats just something you find in the movies, not everyone gets a happy ends or at lets not so close to the beginning. I wonder if we can really just be friends or will we stay distant like now, I don't really know if I can handle being around her for the time being as much as i want to. I close my eyes drifting off into blackness.

"Alex..Alex wake up" I feel a light shake on my shoulder, opening my eyes I see Justin standing next to my bed. "Dinners going to be ready in a few minutes, mom wanted to know if you if you were coming down to eat." He explains quietly

" Yeah, I'll be down in a few." I give him a small smile, but he doesn't move."Is there something else?" I ask slightly confused.

He hestiantly sits down next to me, shifting to face me "Mitchie called me early, she told me what happened after I left today."

Jumping up, I walk to the door, "I'm going to go downstairs."

He follows trying to talk to me," She's upset too Alex...Alex your going to talk to me some time today whether you like it or not." He doesn't say anything else as we make it to the living room.

We're all sitting at the table listening to Max talk about something he did today something about bublle wrap and stairs. I'm staring at my plate pushing my food around, I'm not hungry knowing that Justins going to to try to talk to me after dinner.

"Sweetie..Alex are you ok?" Snapping out of thoughts I look to see everyone staring at me, they look worried except Justin he just looks upset.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just tired I guess, I didn't sleep that good last night." I'm not lying I really didn't sleep last night, I kept waking up every hour.

"Well Eat your food then why dont you go lay down in your room and try to sleep." Dad offers before returning to his food. I just nod looking over at Justin who is still staring at me. I take my time picking at my food, knowing that as soon as I'm done Justins going to to make me talk about Mitchie whether I like it or not.


	4. You're not the only one

**A/N:**_After rewriting Chapter 3, I started writing this one but this one turned out to be harder to write then I thought, but I finally got inspired after listening to a million songs all day. I wanted to show a relationship between Alex and Justin, so I hope I showed enough of their feeling and emotion toward the sitaution. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and if you think this story is getting really stupid. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing they are appreciated. Also I know that the last chapter and this one are short but I plan on making the next chapter longer._

Justin's been sitting on my bed for about ten minutes now and he has yet to say anything. He's just staring at me with a calm look on his face, and its starting to bug me, wasn't he the one that wanted to talk.

Rolling my eyes I speak first "Are you going to talk or are we just going to sit here while you look stupid?" My annoyance clear in my voice.

"Fine, tell me why you rushed away from Mitchie today." His face matching the curoisity in his voice.

I can't tell if his really looking out for Mitchie or just being nosy, but either way I have no desire to tell him anything. " Why do you want to know, why do you care so much?" I ask not wanting to answer his question.

"Mitchie's my friend,and your my sister, she's your best friend and I just want to help." I can tell he's being sincere, as much as I want to hate and tell him to get out I can't.

Sighing I tell him the truth " I just need time, I guess I'm tired of hearing the same thing." He doesn't say anything, he just stares at me, its kind of creepy I'm not sure he's blinking." I know I told her that I was ok with just being her friend...but right now I can't... it just hurts to much."

I wait for him to speak, not sure of what he'll say." Your not the only one hurt and upset Alex, so is she if not even more then you." He some how stays calm the whole time, his expression not changing for more then a second, not long enough to really catch it. But I'm not him and I'm getting annoyed with him...fast.

"Yeah well there's a big difference Justin, she's the one choosing not to act on her feelings, I gave her the chance TWICE!" My voice starts to raise as if it will get my point across better, but I know it wont.

"Do you not realize the situtation for her?" His stance cracks as he continues " Her father is head Pastor of the church, everyone is watching her every move, they expect her to be perfect, the church is her life whether she likes it or not." He irritated now, his voice rising but not as much as mine had.

"I told her she didn't have to tell anyone, its not like I told her to tell the Church in the middle of Sunday service." Stepping closer trying not scream at him.

" You have to give her time, at least she told you something instead of lying and dating me, instead of hiding it from you." He's calmer as he sits down again." She called me crying Alex, if you think this isn't hurting her too then you are so wrong." He pauses looking at me with sad eyes.

"I know and I hate that I'm hurting her.." I drop my shoulders looking at the floor, whispering" I dont know what to do." _I'm tired of always saying that._

He stands up wraping me in his arms "As lame as it sounds just give her time, she'll come around she's already admitted her feelings and now she needs time to think over what they mean. She feels like she's risking everything."

"I know, and I'll always wait for her, but I can't stand being around her knowing I can't have her as mine..." I pause " Knowing she wants to be with me."

He hugs me tighter before letting go "Well like I said just give her time, but don't ignore her." He smiles "Also her family is leaving for about three weeks so you should talk to her or if you want I'll tell her about our little chat, that way she at least knows you don't hate her."

"I could never hate her, wait why are they leaving?" I raise my eyebrows waiting for his reply.

" Their visiting herher grandparents in Seattle." He shrugs his shoulders continuing " This time apart might be good for her to get her feelings sorted out."

"I hope so I dont know how much longer I can wait." I offer a small smile showing him I was kidding.

He laughs lightly " Well you never have been good at controling yourself."

I smack him in the shoulder laughing. " True but I have some self control, I mean I haven't jumped on her or anything."

He just keeps laughing " Right, so are you going to call her or do you want me to?" He waits paitiently for my answer, but I dont know if I should call her or not.

My smile falter " I think you should I don't think I can handle talking to her right now, but I will when she gets back I promise." I finally answer knowing he really wants me to talk to Mitchie, I will just not right now.

He nods walking towards the door. "Justin," I call out as he opens the door, turning around to face me "Yeah?" He ask.

"Tell Mitchie I said I'm sorry and that I miss her, I miss us." He stares at me for a moment before leaving, and thats when I feel the tear, but only one because I know that things will be better when she gets back.


	5. Mitchie's Echo

**A/N: **_Here is chapter 4, I _

I'm sitting on the couch in the living room trying to find something to watch. _I am so bored theres nothing to do. _Justin and Max went paintballing for the day, and Harper went to visit her grandma for the summer, so I'm home with my parents. _Wow I think I'm turning in to Justin_, I shutter at the thought. Mom and dad are cooking in the kitchen talking, hopefully not to me 'cause I'm not listening obviously.

I finally decide on Animal Plant, theres a bunch of people in a boat chasing other people in another boat...not all that interesting. Wait now their throwing stuff at eachother. _Ok so its alittle interesting now. What its over are you kidding me??? A decent show and I miss it. _I flip channels a few more minutes before going back to Animal Plant 'cause theres nothing else on. _Awww how cute, its a puppy I want a puppy, maybe then I wont be so bored, and it will keep my mind off of Mitchie._

Turning off the t.v. I walk in to the kitchen, and wait for them to stop talking. "Yes Alex," My mom looks up, before returning her gaze to the carrots she's chopping.

_Ok I didn't think this part through,_ "Umm..Can I get a puppy?" _Straight to the point that work._ They look at eachother before relpying at the same time, "No." _ Not fair, and I'm not giving up._

"What why? A puppy would teach me responsiblity." _yeah lets go with that. _"Plus it will be good for the family it can complete us." I nod my head trying not to laugh at the last part, not buying it myself, but non the less waiting for an answer.

Dad stops sturring whatever he's making, turning towards me " Do you not remember the animals you've had in the past?" He ask pointing the spoon at me. I nod my head no, I only remember the random ones Max has come home with.

"Ok the cat you we got you for your seventh birthday, you put it in the freeze because you thought it was hot from the wheather. Your mom had rush it to the vet, only have animal services called on her. Or wait how about the hamster you wanted to teach to swim...in the bathtube." He turns around returning to the stove.

"What I did not!" I honestly don't remember any of that, "Besides I'm older now and more mature..." _maybe not _" and non of those were a dog. Please I want a dog, we've never had one." I beg clapping my hands together, giving them the puppy dog look._ haha puppy dog...ok not that funny I guess._

Mom hasn't spoken at all so I'm surprised when she does," Alex, where are we going to keep it when it gets bigger? and when you go back to school."

"It can sleep in my room and I'll walk it and all that stuff please I really want a dog." They stare at me taking glances at eachother before dad finally gives me his answer.

"Fine we'll go when we're done cooking, but this dog is yours and only yours we want no part of it." I jump up and down hugging them, repeating thank you.

We finally get to the Animal adoptation place, mom said that we might as well do good and save one. The place is huge, really clean, and colorful.I like it. We found the dogs, but only after dad suggested I get a cat and see if it goes better this time. I said no as well as did mom only she said no 'cause she's afraid I'll put it in the oven or something. We split up, I go to find the puppies and they go look for someone to help us. The puppies have their own room lined with kennels, I walk up down each one a few times. Thats when I see a redish white puppy hiding under a bed, I stick my hand through the holes of the cage trying to get it to come out. After five minutes it comes over licking my hand._ This is the one._

I find my parents looking at bunnies. "I found the one I want." I say walking up to them. "Alex you should get a bunny then later we can get a dog after you prove that you can take care of something other then yourself." Dad looks up from the box like cage with two brown and white bunnies in it.

"Dad if you think I have bad luck with animals, I'm not sure I should get a bunny, remember that movie with the little girls bunny, that ended up as soup?" I was kidding but they nor the lady with the four year old next to us found it funny. The lady looked horrified that I would say that and mom looked like she really thought I would do it.

"That thing will be huge Alex maybe you should get chihuahua or something small." She glances at the dog next to us. I finally got dad away from the bunnies, after his repeated attempts at getting me to take one home instead of a dog. I told him to just take one home that way we could both have a pet. Mom didn't like that idea as much as we did.

"No I want this one please." I beg which I seem to be doing alot today. Sighing they agree, going to get help. Turns out she's not cheap, she a hundred dollars but we get stuff like food, a bed, some toys.

"What are you going to name her?" I'm sitting on the living room floor with my parents, who waiting for Justin and Max to get home.

I shrug my shoulders replying with a simple 'I don't know' throwing the puppy's squeaky ball at the door. Giggling as she chases it, hiting the door with a soft thud, before coming back with the ball.

"How about Cuddles?" Mom suggest from the couch "You know 'cause she looks cuddly." She explains after the weird look me and dad share.

Shaking my head I laugh at the name, _Cuddles we might as name her Fluffy or Cupcake_.

"Actually I was going to name her Mitchie," I try not to laugh at their faces

"Are you sure Honey, I mean I'm not sure Mitchie would appreciate that very much." Mom sounds kind of concerned about the name.

I laugh rubbing the puppy's belly "Mom I'm kidding, well sort of I do like the name Mitchie, but I'm going to get to know her then name her. For now all just call Baby or something."

She nods as the boys come in the door, the puppy hides in my lap sticking her head in the over sized t-shirt I'm wearing. Talking to her "Its ok they scare all the girls away."

They notice what I was talking to "Why does Alex have a bear in her shirt?" Justin ask flopping down on the chair next to the couch.

I glare at him while responding "Its not a bear stupid, its a puppy and mom and dad bought her for me."

Max jumps up "What you get her a dog but you wont let me get a pyton?" He looks kind of mad but what do I care.

"Max your mother and I are not going to buy you something that could and would eat the family." Dad looks up from his spot on the floor, as Max mumbles something walking out of the room.

"So why'd you buy her a dog?" _Whats with all questions_ I ignore him but mom answers him.

"She wanted responsiblity.." Justin rolls his eyes "So that means you cant help her this is hers and all hers." Everyone nods staring at me.

"Ok but one question what kind of dog is that, because that thing is huge." he points to the puppy still hiding in my shirt.

"She an Alaskian Malamute" I answer him standing up going walking to the staircase, trying to balance her and all her stuff in my hands. Mom said everything has to say in my room, which includes food and water bowls." Night I'm going to bed see you in the morning."

I lay down with her wrapped in my arms, thinking of a name, I can't call her puppy forever. I like Mitchie as her name, but that might sound suspicious, when they find out I named my dog after my best friend.

She jumps of the bed walking over to her water bowl her paws echoing off the hardwood floor. Echo. I like it and her full name can be Mitchie's Echo, so much for her keeping my mind off Mitchie, but I can just keep her full name to myself.

"Echo come her girl lets go to bed." She comes running tripping over her feet with a stuffed animal in her mouth. Laughing I pick her up. Maybe the next few weeks wont be so bad.

**A/N: **_I hope you all liked the happy-ish chapter. I was watching Animal Plant and Wizards all day and this came to me. I like it, I think it turned out cute.I'm not sure about the puppy's name though. What do you guys think? I also wanted to give special thank you to HinataLoveNaruto (sorry if I spelt your name wrong) for reviewing every chapter thus far and your opinion for chapter 3 it helps. So thank you again _


	6. Sometime Soon

**A/N: **_We finally have Mitchie/Alex time!!! lol this chapter was kindof hard I had to really finish it I was just about ready to give up. Hope you like it, as always tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, story alerted or Author alerted, and reviewed, I think I say that everytime haha. I feel bad if I dont...anyway on with the story. :)_

_P.S. I feel really dumb it took me todays to figure out how to enable anonymous reviews, only to find out it was like in the most obvious place._

**Disclaimer:** _I totally own Wizards and Camp Rock, I just fell like righting all of this for fun instead of making it happen on t.v....not really but hey a girl can dream._

I feel something wet on my face. Opening my eyes I see or rather feel Echo trying to lick in my nose. Lets just say its not the best feeling in the world. "Echo stop" I lightly push her away, I'm used to it considering she wakes me up everyday by licking or chewing some part of my body.

I groan rolling over, getting out of bed, I hear Echo hit the floor with a thud. Laughing I walk over to her food giving her a few scoops, before walking in to my bathroom. Mitchie came home late yesterday and Justin wants her to come over and hang out. I agreed reluctantly I'm still not sure what to say to her or how to act, even if I've had two weeks to figure it out.

Echo claws at my bedroom door signaling she has to go out. Opening the door she peeks her head out staying behind my legs, she's shy, and wont leave my side for anything in less we're in my room with the door closed. Even whenI work in the substation she stays behind the counter while I work. She also wont go near anyone else, I still cant figure out why though.

I yawn scratching the back of my head, before walking out on the tarrace with her, she wont go outside without me most of the time. Mom finds it annoying but I think its cute. A gust of wind hits my face making me shiver."Hurry girl its freezing out here." She comes running back hitting my legs. I laugh softly at her she is really clumsy I mean she falls off the bed, runs into things, and trips over she fell down the stairs after tripping over her toy, and with it being circlular she more the less rolled down them.

Closing the glass door I hear justin and the t.v, _he is not talking to the weather lady again is he? _I caught him talking to the weather lady the other day telling her how hot she was with the forcast or something.

Walking closer I see he isn't talking to the t.v but to Mitchie.... about the weather lady. Rolling my eyes I sit down on the chair opposite the door and Mitchie. Patting the spot for Echo to sit next to me.

Justin stops talking after a minute, looking from me to Echo." You know mom doesn't like her on the furniture."

"Well I don't see her, besides its not like she's ruining it." I look around to emphisize my point. He rolls his eyes before talking again.

"Mitchie said she wanted to go to the movies or something, I told her how that _thing_ wont leave you, and you wont leave it." He points to Echo when he says thing.

Getting irriated I reply "She's not a thing she's a dog" Turning to Mitchie who as yet to say anything, she's just staring at Echo who is chewing my shirt after crawling inside, its her favorite spot, I dont mind considering she's only four months old,_ though it maybe a problem when shes twice my size._ "He's just mad because not even dogs like him, last I heard robots were the only thing willing come within ten feet of him." I smirk glancing between the two of them.

She smiles trying not to laugh, but changes the subject. "She's cute, how long have you had her?" She sounds calm, though I think thats only because Echo is mutual territory, nothing bad can come out of talking about a puppy.

"For about two weeks, I was bored watching animal plant, and decided I needed something to cuddle with." I glance down at Echo, now resting her head against mine after squeezing her head through the top of my shirt.

She nods looking down,_and que the awkward silence_. Sighing I pull Echo out of my shirt standing up. "I'm taking Echo for a walk in the park."

Justin stops me "Don't forget you work in the substation today at twelve." He get up, walking toward the door "I'm going to Zeke's, see you later."

"Wait you can't what about Mitchie?" Pointing to her, not really wanting to look at her, _I know rude but when aren't I?_

" I doubt she wants to build robots with us, she can go with you to the park besides I think you two need to talk anyway." It's his turn to smirk at me, before walking out of the door.

_I cannot believe he just did that_, glance at Mitchie she playing with her hands, "I'm going to change, and get Echo's stuff, then we'll go." I offer a small smile walking up the stairs.

I unhook Echo's leash, leaning against the tree, Mitchie stands there for a moment before sitting down in front of me. I'm not sure if I should talk first or her.

"Why'd you name her Echo?" She looks at the puppy currently running after the ball I tossed for her.

I shrug following Mitchies gaze again as Echo comes running in to my lap," Drop the ball.."She does as I said "Good girl" I pat her on the head throwing the ball again. "Her feet echoed when she walk around my room, the name stuck I guess." I pause thinking careful about what I am going to say." Her full name is Mitchie's Echo, I know that sounds stupid but I like it." I smile at Mitchie, pulling dog treats out of my pockets.

She scrunches her nose, confused but adorable, "Why did you name her that?" She picks the grass in front of her, staring at it.

"I got her as a distraction from everything..I was going to name her Mitchie but I thought people would catch on. But she didn't distract my thought for long they always wandered back to you, like a repeating Echo. Everything pointed to the name Echo and Mitchie cause you were on my mind at the moment." I smile grabbing the ball from Echo.

Mitchie blushes watching me with Echo as I run her through the different commands I've taught her like sit, stay, drop, leave it, off, up, roll over, fetch, look, find, and heal. I've had alot of free time.

"She sure does know alot of stuff." Mitchie speaks after ten minutes of watching us.

"Yeah I figured since she only likes me I might as well have a smart dog." She laughs softly at my comment.

"Ok, so why doesn't she like anyone but you?" Shes scooting closer with each question but I don't mind, I'm glad some of the tenson is wearing.

"I don't know she just wont go never anyone else since I got her." I answer rubbing Echos belly, getting an idea."Here try this." I hand her a treat, careful not to touch her, I know neither of us are ready for the contact. "Ok call her see if she'll come to you."

She hesitants before calling out to Echo. Echo looks between me us before scooting flat on her tummy towards her, trying to stays as far from her as possible. Once she gets the treat she runs to hide behind me.

"Aww she may just like you." I giggle at Echo's reaction to Mitchie, who is nodding really fast. It grows quiet even Echo lies down for a nap.

"Justin told me what you said." Her whisper almost silent, like its trying to hide in the trees. I nod not sure where she's going with this, but I was expecting this conversation to happen sometime today.

" I've thought alot about it and hopefully sometime soon, I might be as strong as you, and be able to act on my feelings." She stares at me continuing" I know that you said you would hide it stuff so I'm not scared about that. I guess I'm confused because I've been taught what I'm feeling for you is wrong..but this.."She points between us "It feels right, and we aren't even in a relationship...yet."

I smile softly at her words, knowing that there is a little hope for us. "So how long is soon?" I laugh as she pushes my shoulder.

"Shut up, I promise its soon, maybe if your lucky before summer ends." Her smile matching mine, I hadn't realized how close she moved to me during the conversation.

"End of summer? Really I mean thats like a whole month away." I say jokingly throwing my arms up dramatically.

She giggles at me nodding her head yes. I laugh with her, happy that we're finally moving toward something. I never thought I'd say this but I'm looking forward to the end of summer.


	7. Let's play a game

**A/N:**_ I started school today, I hate every single one of my classes and worse most of them wont let me write. Which to me makes no sense what so ever isn't school supposes to encourage you to write? Anyway tons of Ideas came to me after such a horrible day, and this chapter was the final result. It is complete unedited, so there is bound to be tons of mistakes sorry. Hope you enjoy please review. Now I am off to watch Demi and Selena in Princess Protection Program. :)_

Its the last week of summer, Mitchie and I have been spending everyday together which is fine with me. We decide since it was the last week before school that we were spending every waking moment of the week together, that means sleepovers. We're currently sitting in the living room watching t.v, Echo sitting between us. Surprisingly it only took a few days for her to start getting comfortable with Mitchie.

"Have you noticed that we have been sitting in the exact same spots all day?" Looking towards me, as she questions.

"Mmmm" I reply not looking away from the t.v, only paying a short amount attention to her. I can still feel her her staring at me.

"You also realize that we are watching the Hannah Montana Movie?" She raises an eyebrow, waiting for my reply but I have yet to look at her.

"Come on Hannah dont do you'll lose the fame and the money, Do not take off you wig." I'm to absorbed in the movie, when I hear Mitchie laughing, then the screen went blank.

"Mitchie you did not just turn off the movie, she was just about to reveal her true identity!" I turn to lean on the side of the couch, Mitchie doing the same.

She keeps laughing at me, "Seriously that movie is for like five year olds, and I'm sure you've seen it secretly, for all I know you can have some crazy Hannah Montana obession." She looks me in the eye for a moment, before blushing and looking away.

"I do not...well maybe a little, But I still haven't seen the movie I think it would have been way to weird to seat in a theater with a bunch of kids not even have my age." I smile at her sitting up. " So what do you want to do since you apparently hate Hannah Montana."

She rolls her eyes playfully, "I don't hate her, and I don't know, when are you're parents coming up?" My parents are working down in the substation with my brothers.

Shrugging my shoulders I relpy "I don't know its like six and they close at nine today I think but you never know with them. Why?" I ask glancing at my phone checking the time.

"Just wondering, Lets go to your room and listen to music or something." She gets ups walking ahead of me. I pat Echo who looks after Mitchie as she walks up the stairs. "Come on girl before she locks us out." She jumps up running after Mitchie, I on the other hand move a little slower not wanting to get up.

"What do you want to listen to?" I glance at her spread out on my bed laying on her stomach. "Gravity" Her answer muffled by the blanket she has yet to lift her head from. I walk over to her lying down on top of her. "mumph" I giggle at her as I get comfortable. "Aleeeex, move get off of me." She starts whining but doesn't attempt to move me.

"No your comfy, I'm good right here." I laugh softly as she whines again."Fine I'll move but you ruined my relaxation." She laughs at me as a roll off of her. We don't talk just listen to the song as it feels the silence, not awkward but comfortable.

"I'm bored" I speak staring at the ceiling. I feel the bed dip as Mitchie shifts, moving her head to prop up on her hand.

" Let's play a game." I turn my head to looking at her face, shes full smiles at the idea.

"Mitchie you know I hate playing games with you; you always cheat." I smile at her still not moving, her face shows mock horror that I would accuse her of such a thing.

"I do not you lie, besides we can just ask questions or something like truth or dare." She thinks for a second " Yeah truth or dare." She smiles down at me.

"Truth or Dare? You kidding that game is for little kids." I answer, sitting up reaching for Echo who is eating my toes, with her very very sharp puppy teeth.

"Say say the girl who was watching the Hannah Montana Movie, come on play with me I'm bored." She gives me the puppy dog look.

"Fine I'll play." She sits up clapping her hands," But only 'cause you so cute." She laughs at me, a huge smile planted on her face.

Ok, I'll go first 'cause I thought of the game." I lay against the headboard of my bed waiting for her question or dare.

She taps her chin thinking before asking "Whats the worst thing you've ever done to one of your brothers?" She moves so she in front of me, grabbing my feeting setting them in her lap.

"Really of all the things you could have asked me, you ask that, plus I didn't say if I wanted truth or dare." She just nods her head, smiling.

"Ok, fine truth it is, the worst thing I've ever done would have to be when I ducktape Justin to his robot, then turned it on. I left him like that 'til mom found him. I still dont under stand how I did it though." Shes's laughing by the time I'm done telling her.

"I can't believe you did that." She finally stop laughing enough to talk, " Your turn, and I pick dare." She stares at me waiting for my response.

"Ummm, let me think." I grin at her," I dare you to tell my dad that you think he's cute." Her face goes to shock the disgust.

"I am not telling him that, he's like forty years older then me and plus...he's not my type." She whispers the last part, I just laugh at her as she rest her hand on my legs playing with her hands.

"Well if you don't then you have to sit on my lap." She looks up at me I smirk at her, "It's part of the game rules if you dont follow through with a dare you have to sit on the persons lap. Its in section 4 paragr-"

She cuts me off laughing "Ok I get it I'll sit on you lap but I am never doing another dare with you if their like that." She crawls over and sits on my lap as intructed. I gulp not actually thinking she would do it. "What are you all nervous now?" She grins as she wraps her arms around me, this is the most forward I have ever seen her but I like.

I shake my head no "Good 'cause its your turn now." I nod almost saying dare but thinking better of it.

"Truth," She rolls her eyes at me playfully before looking me in the eyes leaning in close to my ear. I feel my heart stop as her lips touch my ear. " Will you be my girlfriend?" She places a soft kiss before pulling back smiling. I just nod my head unsure of what to say not wanting to ruin the moment, a permanent smile on both our faces.


	8. Ruining the moment

**A/N: **_This is the right chapter 8 I forgot to post their first kiss before the previous chapter so sorry about that and thank you to frostygrl for pointing that out._

_I'm kinda have writers block right now so Ideas are welcome I really need help, everytime I try to write I end up writing new stories, so right now I have about 2 or 3 other story ideas,but no chapter for this story please feel free to give me ideas. _

Two days before school starts, dad has me working in the substation, which I think is unfair I want to do nothing since this is my last weekend of freedom. I've been waiting on people for about three hours now and I am beyond bored and annoyed, and to make matters worst Mitchies parents called her home for a few hours, she didn't tell my why.

"Alex take this to table four now." Dad lays a sandwich on the counter, before disappearing again.

"Here's you order if you need anything just let me now." I smile the best I can before walking to another table to take their order. "Hi are you ready to order?" I ask trying to be polite.

The lady looks up at me looking mad."Do I look ready to you?" _Well someones PMSing today aren't we_.

"Actually you do, so what do you want and let me just assume you want it to go." I speak harsh, as her face goes from shock to annoyance, that I'm positive matches mine.

"I don't think I like your tone very much, I may just have to go somewhere else." She looks up at me apparently she thinks I'm going to say sorry.

"Ok well what are you waiting for?" I raise my eyebrows "Did you forget where the door was?" She stands up storming out of the resturant. I roll my eyes returning behind the counter, giving Echo a cookie off the counter.

"Alex what was that about?" Mom comes up behind me waiting for an answer. _Ok not really sure what to say without getting yelled at._

"She was rude, I told her she could leave and she left." She stays calm, starting to creep me out alittle. "I think your done for the day." She turns to leave as someone walks in the doors.

"I'm taking Echo to the pet store I'll be back later." I walk to the door putting Echos leash on her. The sun low but not yet setting, I wonder if I should go the pet store or Mitchies. I think I'll go to the pet store, I dont know what Mitchies parents wanted, and I dont want to show up out of nowhere and upset them. Walking down the Waverly Echo stops and sniffs making the trip longer before finally arriving at Waverly Pet Shop.

I'm not really sure what I'm here for or if I need anything at all, so I start walking around looking at the stuff they have. We get to the back of the store and I hear a familiar voice before Echo runs head of me snatching the leash from my hand. "Echo...Echo get over here right now." I grab her before she gets to the end of the aisle. I turn to see what she was chasing , only to see Mitchie and her parents. Surprised I wait to see what they're doing here considering they have no pets what so ever at home.

"I don't need a pet specially not a rodent of any kind. Really I'm good helping Alex with Echo." She pushes away the hamster being handed to her.

"How about a puppy or a kitten, you need to pick something we want you to learn how to care for something other then yourself. We are not leaving until you pick something." Her moms voice doesn't give way for any arguement.

Sighing Mithcie gives in, "Why not get me a car I can care for that.."They stare at her unimpressed, Mitchie sighs defected "Fine I'll get a dog." As the walk away I feel Echo pull this time letting go knowing where she's going. She jumps on the back of Mitchies leg, causing her knee to bend, she isn't little anymore nearing six months and already huge she's huge.

She turns around ready to say something but stops when she sees who it is. I smile walking over to grab Echo, "Hey, what are you doing here?" She questions returning a smile.

"I have no clue..." She laughs softly "I just needed out of the substation and figured here was good." She turns to her parents as we start walking towards the puppies. "Are you getting a puppy or something?" I try to play as if I didn't know.

"Yes she is we feel it is time for her to have something to care for." Her dad answers for her as she rolls her eyes.

I smile at him "Can I help you pick one?" I look at all different puppies behind the clear glass cages.

"Of course but something small as much as I love Echo I want something that can't eat me or my house." She smiles playfully, as we seprate from her parents, they go to get food and stuff. After walking around she stops grabbing my hand "I want this." Its a tan and white small but very long puppy. I look at the imformation tag, "He's is a four month old pembroke welsh corgi. Sound and looks like some form of a hot dog to me." She slaps me playfully going to get help.

Its getting dark by the time we get to the park, its empty except for the few joggers on the pathway. She leans up against the tree next to me. "So you didn't really want him huh?" I ask as she stares at the puppy infront of her, currently chewing a stick next to Echo.

She stares at it a moment longer before looking at me "I guess not...I mean I like him he's cute but I thought of Echo as our baby you know?" I nod not sure where this is going. "I guess this one will only interfere with that." She looks back at the puppy and Echo.

"Echo stop licking him there thats not ok." I move my foot getting Echos attention before turning back to Mitchie. "I guess you could look at it as having twins." She laughs softly as I smile at her," What are you going to name him?" I look from the puppy to her.

"I don't know what do you think I should name him?" She waits for my answer tracing patterns on my hand.

I shrug resting my head on her shoulder. "I have no clue what does he remind you of?" Hoping she gives a name, 'cause I'm getting tired of all the questions.

"He reminds me of you..." She answers after a moment. I close my eyes relpy "Mmm, how so?"

"He acts like you and the way hes putting moves on Echo." I look up at her raising my eyebrows. "You think I put moves on you?" She nods smiling I sit up straddling her waist smiling back at her surprised expression.

"Well hows this for putting moves on you?" I giggle at her expression that has yet to change. "Mitchie you ok there?" I ask her another question getting a blush and nod from her.

"So he really reminds you of me?" I ask still receiving only a nod from her," Ok Alex it is but you do realize that our dogs are named after us right?"

She laughs softly replying 'yes' I say nothing else as I look into her eyes, my heart starts beating faster. It's silent other then the dogs playfully growling. I lean forward slowly, she stares at me not moving, before closing her eyes as I do the same. I feel her breath on my lips before gently pushing our lips together. I pull back as a breeze picks up hiting us with more force, her eyes still closed. I smile at her when she finally opens her eyes, still not moving.

She grins at me "That was the best first kiss ever." She whispers looking down blushing.

I giggle her comment "Yes it was" Before I can say anything else Echo jumps up knocking me over. "Thanks for ruining the moment girl." She prances over licking my face.

Mitchie stands up holding out her hand, "Come on I think it's time we head back to your place anyways."

Grabbing her hand I stand, not letting go as we start walking Alex walking on Mitchies left side, Echo on my right. I smile as Mitchie gives my hand a soft squeeze, she lets go running ahead of me. "Mitchie, stop I don't want to run." I hear her playfully laughter as she disappears under the park lights, before chasing after her.


	9. Promise Me

**A/N: **_This chapter is completely random, it was written at different times through out the last two days. So tell me if it suck or whatever you think of it Please. I find it very hard to write at school some of the time so I'm trying to make time at home. Please tell me if you like this chapter or if you hate it, but please do give an opinion. I'm very unsure about this chapter. _

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Disney or at least the disney girls I don't**

"Alex, you have to get up," I roll over pushing Mitchie away. "Alex we have to be at school in an hour get up right now," She pulls on my arm, trying to get me out of bed.

I peek out the corner of my eye, she's now standing with her hands on her hips. She's already dressed in her shorts and v-neck shirt. How the hell does she wake up early, and still be happy? "Go away bad dream," I throw my arm out not hitting anything but air. I hear her giggle at me. "Mitchie it's to early to even consider waking up."

I hear her laugh, as bed dip she lays a hand on my leg. "Seriously you need to get up right now," Before I can say anything she pulls the blacket off of me, and evidently pushing me off the bed. _And you know what shes still laughing_

"Mitchie! I cannot believe you just did that." I stand up staring at her as she continues to laugh. "Stop laughing," _Still laughing _" Ok fine I'm going to the bathroom." I storm into the bathroom being way to dramatic, but she stops laughing immediately as I close the door.

"Aww, I'm sorry Babe," She knocks on the door.I swing open the door with a swish, "You called me Babe," I grin ear to ear.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" She raises an eyebrow stepping closer, I shrug pecking her on the lips, before returning to the bathroom.

Forty minutes later and we're standing in front of the school. "Please don't make me go in there," I beg looking from the school to Mitchie. She laughs pulling me towards the brick building with a simply 'lets go' "Please dont I do not want to go listen to someone talk about stupid stuff that I will never use, I get enough of that at church."

She lets up on her grip replying, "It will be fine plus you have me in like every class." She flashes a goofy smile before walking into the school with me following relucantely behind her.

"Uhh" I sit down throwing my backpack in the floor. "I can't believe it's only lunch, and I'm already tired of school." I complain to Mitchie and Harper, who has finally returned from her grandmas.

"Alex it's not the bad" Mitchie rolls her eyes "Theres only two more periods then your free...for the rest of the day." She smiles when I stick my tongue out at her.

"Oh my gosh did you guess see what Justin's wearing today, he looked so cute." I zone out on Harper smiling at Mitchie as we scoot closer together. I nod at Haper pretending to listen to whatever shes rambling on about.

I glance at Mitchie as she listens to Harper talk about how great her grandma is apparently there was a change of subject. I grin mischivously as I lay my hand on her leg, I nearly laugh at how fast her head turns towards my direction. I just smirk at her but continue to look at Harper. She stiffens as I move my hand up her leg. She grabs my hand sqeezing tightly signaling for me to stop. This being the most forward I've ever been, I stop, but leave my hand there.

"So how was your guys summer?" Harper looks between us smiling big. She is always happy, and smiling, it gets annoying sometimes.

I look at Mitchie waiting her reply, she glances at me, sqeezing my hand lighter then last time. "It was good I didn't really do anything special, just spent alot of time with Alex." She gives me a half smile, I can tell shes upset about having to lie.

"I got a puppy while you were gone." I try changing the subject, thankfully Harper falls for it. I start answering all the questions she ask about Echo until the bell rings.

We end up at Mitchies, since she only lives five minutes from school and ten minutes from my house. We're sitting on her bed, its quiet, nothing at all its kind of creepy.

"I'm sorry" She looks up at me a sad, apologetic look on her face, before looking back down. Confused I move closer to the point that our knees are touching, grabbing her hands. "For what?"

She looks up again "For not telling Harper, and saying I didnt do anything special when I had the best summer ever." She sound upset and hurt, looking down at our hands.

I give a small smile "Mitchie I told you I would hide forever as long as I'm with you. I meant ever word of what I said."

She looks up giving a me a small smiling "I know but I hate that I can't be truthful and open about us. You mean so much to me and the fact that I can't hold your hand or kiss you or do anything unless we're alone." She stares at me, tears forming in her eyes. I pat my lap telling her to sit there. She crawls on to my lap resting her head on my shoulder.

"Mitch you know that whatever you choose to do, I am behind you a hundred percent but can I ask you something?" She nods against my shoulder. " What made you think of all this, just yesterday you were fine with no one knowing."

"I saw all the couples holding hands and kissing or just hugging today, and I know that we can't do that stuff even thought we want to." I feel her breath on my neck as she sighs deeply.

I shiver replying " We wont hide forever at some point we'll get away from the people here, all of the judgement, we will get away from _everything_."

Her eyes closed and for a second I could swear she's fallen asleep but she speaks softly in a faint whisper " Promise...Promise that you'll take me away from here, take me somewhere....somewhere we can be together without the fear."

I feel her tears land on my shirt, and I feel my own build up at the fact that this situtation is hurting her. " I promise." I kiss her on the top of her head. She wraps her arms around my waist tight like she's afriad I'm going leave her. I rock her back and forth in my lap, her breathing falls in to a steady rhythm, glancing down to make sure she's asleep I whisper to the now silent room " I promise I will take you away, I will do anything for you..I...l love you Mitchie."


	10. Beauty in the Breakdown

**A/N: **_This is a re-edited chapter 3, well now chapter 9 whatever you know what I mean. Hope you enjoy it, Please review. _

_Also frostygrl I lol'd at your comment _'I feel special'_ I'm glad I could make you feel special :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything mentioned in this chapter_

"So what do you want to do now?" She ask flopping down stomach first on my bed, before rolling over staring at me curiously.

Shrugging my shoulder I lay down next to her."I don't know whatever you want, we could watch a movie or listen to music, or if you want to have some real fun we can go help in the substation." I smile as she giggles at the last suggestion, my heart soars at the sound. _I love her giggle she sound like little kid._

"I think we should just talk and watch a movie, but not Hannah." She suggest staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"Ok then what do you want to watch?" She thinks for a minute before replying in a kids voice, "Nemo."

I laugh getting the movie set up, Before I get to the bed she sits up ask " Do you have ice cream?" I nod making my way to the door but not before stopping when Mitchie jumps up and done clapping her hands together, squeal like she just saw Jonas Brothers.

We've been watching the movie for little while now, Mitchies lying with her head on my stomach while I run my fingers through her hair. I hear her mumble "Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills...just keep swimming, swimming what do we do we swim, swim." I can't help but laugh at her impression of Dory, I feel her smile into my stomach but she doesn't say anything, she just grabs my hand drawing small circles on my palm as she watches the movie.

The end credits start but neither of us move, we stay where we are enjoying the feeling of just being next to eachother. She speaks first her eyes closed, "Whats your favorite part?" She must be talking about the movie.

"When Dory says 'I look at you and I'm home...I don't want to forget' I think its sweet..." I smile playing with her hair," but why are you asking me about the movie? We've seen it to many times to count."

"Cause we watched a movie, so now we get to ask question and talk." She grins moving to face me but doesn't move off of my stomach.

I chuckle before replying " We know everything about eachother or at least I think.." I smile at her making a face." but what to you want to know?"

"Whats your favorite color?" She ask closing her eyes, but still waiting for a reply though she already knows the answer.

"Green cause it's just awesome," she chuckles at my answer."Mines red just cause its totally awesome." A smirk playing on her lips, not opening her eyes once.

I wait before asking my question, " Have you ever been in love?" Interested in her answer, she thinks over the question before anwering.

"Honestly I don't know, I think I have but I'm not sure. So maybe I haven't." She answers softly wrapping her arms around my waist laying nearly on top of me.

I nod even though she can't see it. "Yeah I guess I know what you mean, I guess I always thought love was like the movies the heart racing, and butterflies." I pause as she opens her eyes. " Everyone always says its just in the movies like that one kids from class... I do know that I want that with you...I _have_that with you." I add after a moment

She stares at me for a moment, opening her mouth before closing it quickly. I don't push her knowing whatever she has to say will be said sometime if not now. I smile down at her, she returns it before looking down again. We stay quiet in the same position, until our names are called from downstairs.

Suprisingly I'm up before Mitchie the next morning, then again I think I'm up before everyone else too. I shiver as my bare feet hit the floor, walking to the door I hear Echo and puppy Alex following me. On my way to the tarrace I glance at the clock in the kitchen reading five 'o clock. Shaking my head I walking out on to the tarrace, I rest my arms on the edge of the brick ledge looking out at the city lights. Its city in the dark.

My thoughts at some point fall to Mitchie and the crazy situation that we're in. It feels like now after everything we've said and done that time is falling away to fast to catch. Its only been a week and I feel lost if I'm not with her, its nothing I've felt before. I hate that we can't be together in public and I know she feels the same, and that we can't change that. If we even risk telling anyone they would seprate us, I don't want to consider even taking the chance.

The cool wimd blows softly in my hair, wrapping myself tighter in my sweater, I climb up on the ledge sitting down dangling my legs off the edge having done it a million times before finding some form of comfort in it.

Mitchie's words echo in my head, the promise of getting away. I meant it I will at some point take her somewhere that will be more accepting of us. I can't now, we would have to wait at least another year or two when we're legally allowed to leave.

I don't like how this situation is hurting her, she doesn't see that I know how bad its hurting her. But I also know that she wouldn't leave me for now anyway, ever I hope...but things change I guess. I just wish I could give her everything she want now.

Sighing I watch as the colors of day start to reflect of of the building, as the city lights flicker off. The colors of night and day began to mix as if fighting to stay in place a moment longer.

I jump in surprise as I feel a set of arms wrap around my waist holding me in place. Leaning back, I rest my head on her chest as she lays her chin on my shoulder. I feel her breath on my ear, neither of us speak for awhile just watching as the colors of day finally win the battle setting the sky in light pink.

I feel her breath deeply whispering "Why are you up so early?" Placing a soft kiss behind my ear, she continues to watch the city awake.

She waits patiently for my answer "You." I whisper back low enough that she may not of caught the simply word, she doesn't say anything in return for a moment.

"What about me?" Her tone rising slightly, lifting her head from my shoulder but keeping her hands around my waist.

I speak as I feel her place a gentle kiss on the top of my head before resting her chin there. "About what you said...about wanting to get away." I pause, before she squeezes softly urguing me to continue. " I hate that you feel the need to have to leave this place, and everyone here to be with me. That we have to hide who we are to make everyone else happy, to hide out of fear of _them,_ when all I want is for you to be happy and I know your not happy right now." I feel the tears build as my vision blurs, I blink refusing to allow them to escape.

"Alex I am happy, because I'm with _you_. Yeah I'm not happy about the situation.." She speaks slowly like shes trying to emphasize every word. "..But being here with you right now is better then anything I've ever felt in my life."

A tear escapes as she finishes, feeling the weight of her words, as well as the relieve that her words bring. I watch as the sun begins to rise slowly. She pulls me impossibly closer as the tear rolls down my cheek, more soon follow as I lose the fight to hold them in. A quiet sob slips past my lips, Mitchie holds me against her body, not speaking once. The roles are reversed now shes her for me as I give in to my weakness. My fear. And as the sun finally becomes visible between the buildings, for a second I swear I hear her whisper the words I need and want to hear more then ever.


	11. Not Acceptable

**A/N:** _I got the idea for this chapter from my cousin because unfortuantly this has happened to here is another Chapter of Fighting Gravity, please review. _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not Wizards or Camp rock, nor the little quote from South of Nowhere _

Walking into the chruch I look around for Mitchie, who I haven't seen since friday. I pull out my phone texting her 'Were r u' before I walk with Justin and Max to the youth room, glancing around for Mitchie on the way.

As we sit down Justin turns from Max to look at me. "Where Mitchie? She's usually here by now," He looks at his watch, reading nine twenty five.

I shrug "I dont know," as I speak my phone vibrates signaling a text. 'On our way runnin' late' I look up at Justin "She's running late." relaying the message. He nods as some of the younger kids wallk through the door, Max stands leaving us without as much as a goodbye and walking to the back of the room. Soon after everyone else starts filling in the seats behind us, everyone except Mitchie. Pastor Jessie walks in cutting any conversations to an end, as he begans to talk. I feel someone sitting next to me, I turn my head smiling at Mitchie, resting my hand on hers laying on the chair, before turning my attention back to Pastor Jessie.

Forty minutes later and I'm half asleep on Mitchies shoulder, I'm tired of listening to him talk and my eyes hurt from rolling them so much, I guess I just don't agree with anything he has to say. Finally I hear the wonderful words of you are dismissed, jumping up I yank Mitchie by the arm and out the door. Walking or more like running down the hall and up the stairs I turn the corner opening one of doors.

Pulling her in, leaning her against as I close it, I hear her giggle shaking her head. "Someone's eager aren't we." I smile leaning in in slowly, I capture lips, resting my hands on her hips I feel her arms wrap around my neck. She breaks the kiss resting her forhead against mine. We stay like that for a moment, "I missed you." Her nose brushes mine as she speaks.

Before I can say anything she quickly captures my lips, running her tongue along my bottom lip. I here her moan softly as our tongues meet, fighting for dominance. We break apart a few minutes later, breathing heavily, she rest her head on the door. She looking at me with such an intense look, its like she's searching for something. I smile looking her in the eye, she smiles back leaning forward kissing me softly before wrapping her arms around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder. I wonder if I should ask her why she's being this way, not that I don't enjoy it, I just know somethings wrong.

She mumbles into my shoulder "Alex" Hug me tigher as she speaks.

"Yeah?" I ask hugging her back as I feel her hands shake against my back. She stays quiet for a moment as I feel her shaking increasing. She mumbles something into my shoulder, "What babe, I can't hear, whats wrong?"

She lifts her head looking me directly in the eye,"I love you." I feel my heart stop at her words, I see tears forming in her eyes, she tries giving me a smile but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I love you too." I smile leaning in kissing her, hoping it will show her just how much I mean it. Pulling her into another hug I hear her sigh, "Mitch whats wrong why are you crying?"

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling somethings going to happen, and I'm afraid it has to do with us." She whispers it into my neck before placing a faint kiss there.

"What ever happens we have eachother, right?" She nods " I wont leave you no matter what..I love you." I hug her tighter hoping to calm her fears alittle, still unsure of where they came from.

"I love you too, and if something happens I will fight for you, forever if I have to." She glances up her head barely leaving my shoulder, before returning there.

We stay like that before both of our phones ring signaling its time to leave the church. We walk hand and hand until we reach the last hall before the main lobby, seeing our parents talking a little ways away from the main doors. They stop talking as we get closer, we smile when they look our way.

"We're where you girls?" Her mom smile at us raising a eyebrow.

"We were just walking around upstairs and stuff. Wheres Justin and Max?" I ask changing the subject, though honestly wondering where my brothers are.

"They went out with Pastor Jessie and some of the other boys." Mitchies dad answers smiling at us.

"Well come on Alex we should be heading home, I'll make us something for lunch." Mom grabs my arm pulling me away, I hear Mitchies dad say something before they walk away. I glance back at Mitchie seeing her in the same situtation being pulled away by her dad instead. I mouth 'I love you' she smiles returning it before mom pulls me out the door.

Walking through the front door, greeted by Echo, before letting her out on to the tarrace. I hear mom and dad talking in rushed whispers still by the front door.

"Everything ok?" I look between them, dad glances at mom before speaking " We need to talk." They walk toward the couch patting the chair next to. _This can't be good,_

Dad speak first, "Is there anything you want to tell us?" His tone is calm, as he stares at me, waiting for an answer. I shake my head, nervous for where this is going. "We know more then you think Alex," He pauses waiting again for a response from me, one I dont want to give.

Mom speaks in the same tone as dad, "Honey we know about you and Mitchie." She reaches over resting a hand on my knee.

Clasping my hand together in my lap, swallowing the lump in my throat, I speak." I don't know what your talking about." I stare down at my hands afriad to look at them, still unsure of where this is going.

"There is no point in lying Alex we know." Dad speaks his voice rising alittle. Mom moves her hand from my knee now resting on dads knee trying to keep him calm.

"Sweetie we decided its best if we change your schedule around at school and see if that will help,"My head snaps up so fast I swaer I heard my neck pop."Maybe your just spending to much time together."

Shaking my head I reply "No, it doesn't matter how much time we spend or don't spend together, I will still feel the same way." I feel the tears building up, I fight them refusing to show them weakness.

"You're just experimenting in time this will pass..." I roll my eyes. "We think its best if you don't see her for awhile, you will see her at church and thats it." His voice stern as he speaks.

Shaking my head, standing "You can't do this theres nothing wrong with us being together, I will be with her one way or another. I love her, _nothing_ you do will change that." I hear Echo scratching at the back door, as I stand walk away they stand as well.

"Alex you can't see her and thats finally, and no phone calls either." Dad's voice higher this time not quite yelling but his face turning red.

"Whatever, I'm taking Echo to the park." As I near the door dad stops me. "No, I don't want you leaving with one of us or one of your brothers."

"Are you kidding me!!!" I scream turning around to face them. Furious that they would try something as low as this,"I didn't do anything."

Mom stands behind dad looking upset, as dads face is turning redder then a tomatoe." Yes Alex you did do something wrong being with that girl is a sin!" He screams back almost as loud as me.

"Why can't you just accept that this is who I am!" I step closer but keep a distance between us, the tears returning.

He stares at me before replying in a harsh whisper "Because who you are is not acceptable." I stare at him shocked for a moment before rushing past him and up the stairs to my room. Locking the door, I crawl in to bed, grabbing Echo wrapping my arms around her, I let the tears fall thinking about how this wasn't supposed to happen. I wonder what Mitchies parents said, what if her parents dont tell her anything, and then she doesn't understand why I can't talk to her. What if this is what she mean't when she said she felt like something was going to happen. I drift to sleep Echo licking the tears away as they fall.

The next morning I wake to knocking on my door. I haven't left my room since yesterday, refusing to talk to anyone. I left my phone in the living room so I couldn't call Mitchie. I get up realizing that I have to go to school and if I'm lucky I can talk to Mitchie and see if she knows about any of this. Walking down stairs everyone is eating breakfast, ignoring them I grab a bowl of cereal staying at the counter until Mom says its time to go.

True to their word they talked the principal into changing my schedule, as they leave I glance at my new schedule they changed it so Mitchie and I are always on seprate sides of school. I glance at Justin who is watching me with a sympathetic look on his face. "Do you know how they found out?"

He silent think for a moment," Sara from youth group saw you guys on the way home from the park or something and told Mitchies parents at church yesterday." I nod "I want to help you Alex I'll find a way to talk to Mitchie, I will make sure you guys stay in contact." he smiles softly as I hug him before seprating when the bell rings.

I don't see Mitchie all day not even at lunch, I asked Justin on the walk home, he said her parents kept her home for today but she should be back tomorrow. Once home I sneak out take Echo to park waiting 'til dark to go home not wanting to see mom or dad, I don't want to hear whatever they have to say. Before I make it into the door Justin rushes up to me. "I figured out how you guess can see eachother." I jump on him giving him a hug, repeating thank you over and over. He pulls away smiling as he starts speaking "Ok heres what I got..."

**A/N:** _I noticed that most of the chapters end up sad and depressing, I think I need to work on that. But for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	12. If Only For a Moment

Its been thirty minutes since Justin left me here in the park. He said he would be back in a little while I didn't realize how long that would be I thought he mean't like a few minutes not a half hour. He also said not to leave so I stood there for ten minutes before sitting down next to echo. The park has been my getaway for the last three weeks, yeah its been three weeks since I've seen Mitchie. Turns out her parents sent her to her grandparents for the time being, I dont know why...ok I do but she still has to go to school and stuff then they just up and move her. I've been getting updates and info from Justin since I hardly speak to anyone else kinda like a protest.

Echo lefts her head from my leg looking up at the tree behind me, looking up I see a squirrel staring right back at her. I laugh grabbing a stick to distract her. "Echo go get the stick." I throw the stick but to no avail, she glances at the stick before looking back at the squirrel. This happens everything we come her same tree same squirrel, the squirrel always out smarts Echo, it even throw an acorn at her once. The thing is mean.

Glancing at my phone, reading eight forty, leaning my head back against the tree letting out a ugh, I open my eyes staring directly at the squirrels face not even two feet away, jumping up I wait for it to move away, which it doesn't. _Stupid Squirrel_. I stare at Echo as she looks from the squirrel to me, I throw my hand up telling her to get knowing her wont get it as it runs back up the tree.

Laughing at her I feel a set of arms wrap around my waist locking my hands at my side. I jump trying to get away but stop when I hear her voice "I've missed you." Placing a kiss behind my ear, before letting her arms fall to her side.

Turning around I quickly capture her lips, pulling back only when oxygen becomes a problem. "I've missed you too, I love you." I smile at her, taking in every part of her. Pulling her into a hug, I see Justin standing a few yards away leaning on a lamp post grinning at us. I smile back mouth 'Thank you' before he grabs Echo and Puppy Alex walking over to the bench.

Pulling back she grabs my hand leading me to the tree I was previously at, the squirrel now hidden in the tree. I sit down patting the spot of grass between my legs. She flashes a smile before sitting down leaning back against my chest. "I was afriad this was going to happen." I speak softly wrapping my arms around her gently, placing a kiss on the back of her head as I finish speaking.

"Me too, I guess I expected them to be like this after they found out though." She rest her head on my shoulder looking up at me, I lean over resting my cheek against hers. "They want to send me away." She whispers after a moment, the fear evident in her voice.

Lifting my head I look her in the eyes, hoping shes playing a joke, but her eyes show the same as her voice told. Fear. "No they..they can't do that. They just can't." I can hear the panic laced clearly in my voice.

She shakes her head tears forming her eyes, " They can. Moms trying to talk dad out of it..at least shes trying." She leans back down on my shoulder as a tear slips down her cheek. I lean down placing a soft kiss on her cheek, stopping the tear in its path.

"I wont let them, I couldn't go three weeks without you, how do you expect me to go for what might as well be forever." My eyes are starting to burn from the tears I didn't realize were forming. I swipe angerly at my eyes, anger that our parents wont accept us, that right now it feels like the world is against us.

"I know but what are we supposed to do?" She glances at me before looking up at the dark clouds resting above us. "If they do send me away, I'll find my way back to you, even if it is years from now." She gives me a sad smile returning her gaze back to the clouds."They cant stop me from falling more in love with you," her voice cracking as she finishes.

"I'd stop the world if it meant we could be alone, if only for a moment." I wrap my arms around tighter giving her a squeeze. My gaze following hers, the clouds getting darker moving fast with the light breeze.

"I think we should talk to our parents together and see if we can get anywhere, I know they wont just jump up and say ' We thought about and we're ok with it.' But I think if we try talking to them we can at least get them to understand alittle of what we feel." She whispers her eyes finding mine as she speaks.

I nod "Ok, I think we're going to need Justins help to get us all in the same room though, our parents dont want us anywhere near eachother."

She sighs "I know.." She glances at Justin who is now sitting with the dogs on his lap. "JUSTIN!" He stand walking towards us

"Yeah?" He ask as he gets closer raising a eyebrow waiting for a relpy.

"We need your help, we want to talk with our parents together, will you talk to them?" I explain knowing he'll help us but felt the need to ask anyways.

"Of course I think I can get them to talk after the service, both of them stay after anyways so it should work. I'll talk to dad when we get home." He flashes us a smile turning his attention to Echo.

We watch him play with the dogs for a while, content with where we were." I think I'm calling him hotdog or mustard for now on," I point to puppy Alex trying to keep up with Echo and Justin.

She gives me a confused look "Why?" She looks back at her puppy.

"'Cause he looks like one and I think its weird calling him Alex all the time." I explain laughing as he runs in to Echos causing them both to roll over.

"I can call him trouble when I'm with you that way he still has a name relating to yo, but you dont get confused." She smirks at me, as I stick my tongue "You act just like a little kid sometimes." She laughs softly at my actions.

"I know but you love it, I know you do." I flash her a smile leaning in giving her a soft kiss, pulling back when I hear Justin scream 'Ewww gross' I glare at him as Mitchie does nothing more continue laughing. I smile at her wishing I could freeze this moment and stay here forever, even with Justins dorkiness. This is the best day I've has since our lifes have spiraled out of our control.

I lean in to her ear whisper 'I love you' placing a soft kiss on her ear as I hear she sigh closing her eyes. I definatly dont want this to end.


	13. For the Best

**A/N: **_I think I will be ending this story soon but if you guys want I'll make a sequel. I'm not sure how many more chapters of this story there will be maybe 1 or 2. So for now enjoy and review please._

**Disclaimer: **_I will never own any of this except the ideas_

Awkward. That is how I and I'm sure everyone else sitting here is feeling right now. Its sunday after the service and as promised Justin got our parents to agree to talk with us together. We're all sitting in the large conference room upstairs, me and Mitchie sitting on one side of the long table while our parents sit on the other side.

"Girls what is this about?" My dad speaks first, the curiosity that our parents are feeling finally being voiced. He looks between us waiting for an answer.

Clearing my throat I speak, " We just wanted to talk to you guys about the situtation, 'cause so far we've had no say or opinion in what happens to us-"

"You girls are just teenagers of course you dont have a say." Mr. Torres cuts me off sounding irritated, but still calm.

"Dad I may be a teenager but I know what I want and I know that I want to stay here with Alex," She's almost begging for them to agree but the look on his faces says hes no where near agreeing to either of us.

" Your just confused sweetie, you spend so much time with Alex that its clouded both of your judgements, and I think sometime apart will be the best for both of you. At least for the time being." Mrs. Torres speaks up, looking to my parents for support.

Mom catches on " She's right. Alex if they want to send Mithcie somewhere else then they have a right to, and it may be for the best." Her eyes show compassion but her words hurt.

"Stop saying that its for the best its not, Mitchies whats best for me and I'm whats best for her." My voice rising, I'm getting annoyed, but calm down slightly when I feel Mitchies hand slip into mine squeezing gently.

"Alex honey you dont know what your saying, this will pass if you give it time." Mom speask again, its seems like she wants to see if from our point but somethings stopping her.

"We just feel its best if for now Mitchies goes to a different school." Mr. Torres pauses looking to his wife, who nods "I found a great boarding school in Washington, we talked to them and they agreed to allow to let you start late..." He pauses staring directly at Mtichie "You leave wednesday."

"WHAT!!!" Mitchie and I scream at the same time, looking from eachother to our parents. "You cant do that please dont I'll do anything just please let her stay. Wahsington is on the other side of the country." Its my turns to beg as my eyes began to water, looking at Mitchie she looks the same as I do.

" She'll be there till she graduates, then if you feel the need to talk and continue this _relationship_ then you can we wont stop you. We wont approve but we'll talk about that when the time comes." speaks no emotion showing."We also feel its best if all contact is cut between you girls while Mitchie is at the school."

Shaking my head I have nothing to say, I cant think of anything to say, but Mitchie does." Can I spend on day with Alex before I leave, without anyone there? Please." She sighs defeated but giving it one last chance.

Our parents look at eachother for a moment before my dad gives a answer. "Ok Alex you can stay home from school on tuesday, and we'll allow you to spend the day with Mitchie before she leaves, but you have to call every hour."

As great as that sound I cant move, but I some how manage to nod. Her parents stand followed by mine, walking in to the hall, mom stands in the doorway "I'll let you girls have a moment but hurry." She offers a smile but it goes unreturned.

I collapse in to Mitchies arms as I hear the door click shut. "Alex I hate this as much as you do but I dont want to see you cry please dont." Her voice cracks she speaks but lifting my head I see that she is managing to keep them from falling.

"I dont know how you cant be a wreck you are the one leaving." I wrap my arms around her waist burying head in her neck. She laughs softly "Because they can only stop us for so long, you heard them I just have turn eighteen."

"Mitchie its not funny, eighteen is like three years away and then you'll go to college and stuff." She laughs again, I pouting but I dont care.

"Alex I could be eighty before I finally come back but I will _always _love you then most." She squeezes me, before I lift my head leaning in I whisper 'I love you too' before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ooook, girls time to go you guys will see eachother tuesday." speaks fast walking towards us reaching out for Mitchies arm, pulling her towards the door, and out of my arms.

I'm lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling or at least where it would be considering its dark, I'm of course thinking about Mitchie. She leaves in two days, but I get to see her tomorrow so thats a good thing I guess. I hate how everything is out of our hands now, and after tomorrow I wont see her for at least three years. By then she could forget me and meet someone else, or even decide she wants to date guys.

I jump slightly as my bed dips, I didn't realize anyone had come in. "Alex sweetie do you want to talk about?" Mom. Her voice is some how comforting in the darkness. I shake my head not trusting my voice, afriad if I talk I'll break down again. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way. Your father and the Torres feel its for the best." She sighs "I dont want to see you hurt, I dont care who you love as long as your happy."

I sit up wondering what she means I thought she felt the same as dad."I can't change that Mitchie is leaving but I want you to know I had nothing to do with it and if you ever want to talk I'm here for you." She pauses "I love you, and I really am sorry." I reach blindly for her in the dark wrapping my arms around her a soft thank you passing my lips as she squeezes my shoulders returning the hug.


	14. Its Tuesday

**A/N: **_Here is part one of their finally day together. This chapter is completely unedited I haven't even re-read it so sorry for any mistakes. Hopefully you like this chapter, Please comment even if you hate it._

**Disclaimer:**_ Nothings changed, it never will. Still dont own _

Its Tuesday. I'm the only one up and its already six-thirty. I guess I'm just anixous about today as much as I tread whats coming tomorrow, I want to happy I get to spend today with Mitchie even if it is the last day with her. I have no idea what we're going to do either I think I'll let her decide what she wants to do, I just want to spend the day with her.

"Hey Sweetie, why are you up so early?" Mom snaps me out of my daze as she walks into the kitchen getting ready to make breakfast.

I stand from the couch walking over to counter "I don't know I couldn't sleep 'cause I'm nervous about today." Folding my arms I lay my chin over them looking up at her as she sets the pan on the stove.

"Why are you nervous? Its just like any other day." She glances over her shoulder before going to the fridge.

"Thats the point its not like any other day, this is the last day I have with her mom and she leaves tomorrow. What if I never see her again?" I left my head as she walks over to counter standing across from me.

"ALex I promise you this will not be the last time you see her. If you that much to eachother we'll find eachother some way or another." She offers a smile, which I return "Now why don't you help me with breakfst since your up so early."

Shaking my head I walk over to the Ipod dock next to the stove, flipping through the playlist before picking Savior by Lights. "Ok what do you want me to do?" She hands my the eggs telling me to crack them. We cook in silence till the guys find their way down stairs.

We're eating as the phone rings, Mom answers it as I move the food around my plate, my nerves keeping me from actually eating anything. "Thats fine we can meet there...Ok we'll see you soon." She hangs up walking over to us. "That was the Torres' they want to meet at the Church as soon as your ready Alex." She smiles picking up her plate as I dash up stairs to change.

Looking in my mirror I look over my outfit, I decided on a yellow graffiti love v-neck, a simple black jacket, and black skinney jeans and yellow converse. I grab my camara, heading for the door, and with my parents to the chruch.

Their already here when we pull up at the church, waiting by their car. Parking next to them I jump out the car and walk over to Mitchie pulling her into a hug whispering 'I love you' in her ear. Our parents greet eachother with handshakes turning their attention to us as we pull away from our hug.

"So girls what do you plan on doing today?" Mr. Torres ask looking between us. I shrug turning to Mitchie as she answers," We're not sure we haven't had the chance to talk about it, you know with the whole you cant talk to your girlfriend thing." Her parents wince at the girlfriend. I grab her hand stopping her from saying anything else.

"We might go to the park or something that seems to be our place, then maybe shopping or something." I give some form of an answer not wanting to make her parents mad.

They nod "Ok well make sure you call and check in ever once in a while, heres some money." Mrs. Torres walks over handing her the money before walking to the car. Mr Torres says nothing and pulls out of the church parking lot.

Dad does the same waiting for mom as she walks over to me "Heres some money too, have fun." She gives me a hug, I hug back as she whispers in my ear "Remember what I told this isn't the last day, maybe for now but not forever." She squeezes my shoulder before walking back to car.

We stand fro a moment, "So I have a question." I speak looking at her a grin playing on my lips, as she nods. "Why the hell did they drop us at the church?" She laughs "I'm serious do they expect us to stay at the church all day and pray for forgiveness?"

She laughs skaking her head " I think we should go ice skating at that new place next to the mall." She changes the subject a smile still in place.

"I've never been ice skating I don't want to hurt myself, you know I have no cordantation." I can just imagine myself on the ice, I flinch at the thought. She tugs on my hand interwining our hands as we walk out of the parking lot. "Are you sure you want to do this I mean its already cold and it will be freezing, plus I don't want you to get hurt." I try talking her out of it as we start walking down the street.

She laughs at me "It will be fine Alex plus I've always wanted to go ice skating, I've never been." I give in knowing she'll get her way sooner or later, i smile at her as we walk listening to the sounds of the city.

The place isn't packed or busy at all, then again I think Mitchie is the only person crazy enough to want to ice skate when its like seventy degrees outside. Ice skaters and hockey players excluded. We get our skates as I still try to talk her out of making me get on the ice. "I'll watch and take pictures, capture the moment." Where standing by the door thingy to the ice rink, I'm kinda nervous but lets not tell Mitchie that.

"Alex Baby come on it will be fun, capture the moment _on_ the ice _together_." She grins attempting to pull me on the to ice.

Sighing I give in "Fine but if I get hurt you are sooo in trouble." I grin showing her I'm kidding as I follow her to the rink.

She smiles over her shoulder, "So does that mean you'll punish me?" Winking at me she steps out on to the ice, holding the wall, giving me her hand, which I greatly take.

My foot slips as i try to get a balance on the ice, luckily for me Mitchie grabs my arm steading me, before leading me closer to the wall. She starts skating away from me like she's been doing this for years, oh my gosh she lied no one skates backwards their first time skating.

"You lied to me, you have ice skated no way can you do that," I wave my arm around "If this is your first time." She skates over to me, I still haven't moved, she laughs grabbing my hand.

"Ok so I have been skating before, but I wanted to skate with you come on at least try." She tugs on my hand pulling my towards her, I crash lightly into her as she presses her lips softly to mine. "Ok I am going to teach you, its just like regular skating...just colder and you slip more."

"Oh thanks that makes me feel better." I try anyways still holding the wall with my hand as we move further away from the door. She laughs shaking her head, mumbling something I can't make out.

After about a half hour forty five minutes later I start getting the hang of it, Mitchie lets go of my hand skating ahead of me fast might i add. If she thinks I'm doing that she's crazy. I grab the wall as my legs start slipping, regaining my balance. Suprisingly I haven't fallen yet. I look around for Mitchie, I don't see her theres only like four other people in here so if she got off the ic- "Hey!!"

"Ah!" my foot slips this time I don't catch myself, and my butt hit the ice. Hard. I hear her laughing behind me, before coming in to few. Shes doubled over laughing at me, tears forming from laughing so hard. I glare at her,"I'm sorry I had to it was to hard to resist." she explains calming down. I mumble 'whatever' grabbing the hand shes offering, smirking I grab her hand with my other hand pulling with all of my strength, she lands on top of me with a 'umpf'.

Its my turn to laugh at the shocked look on her face, " You suck." She smiles pushing my shoulder, as I lean in for a kiss, she instead kisses my cheek. "Thats all you get 'cause your a....a....meany." I laugh at her words pulling my camera out of my pocket, pulling her close smiling I snap the picture. Before she gets off of me, then helping me up.

Wiping the ice off my butt, "My butt is frozen, seriously like if could fall off any second." She laughs at me again. "Its not like you have alot to lose." She laughs harder at my shocked expression.

"Oh you better run," She giggles taking off away from me, I quickly try to catch up, taking more time, before going fast enough to catch her. A few times around I finally get to a point were shes only a few feet ahead of. She goes to turn but I push her into the wall. Putting my arms on both sides of her I grin victoriously. "I win." I state, she quirks an eyebrow.

"Really and whats your prize?" She breaks out in a huge smile. I lean in whisper a simple 'this' placing a soft kiss on her lips, I go to pull back but feel her hands holding me there. Her tongue runs along my bottom lip, gaining access quickly. She moans softly as our tongues meet, I push into her lightly. I hear a cough behind me, we seprate looking at the girl.

"Can you please exit the ice we need to clean the ice." She looks between us, Mitchie blushes a deep red as I pull her following the chick off the ice. I laugh as Mitchie as the girl gives us on last look before leaving us once we're completely off the ice.

She puches my shoulder "Its not funny thats Mr and Mrs Bensons daughter." She smiles dispite being mad.

"I'm sorry come on I'll get us hot chocolate while we wait or do you want to leave?" She looks over at the front desk where whatever her name is before looking at me.

"Lets just leave and go to the little coffee shop down the street." I nod following her to get our shoes. As we leave I offer a small smile to who I now know as Jessica, wrapping my arm around Mitchies waist. Waiting for waht ever else this day has planned.


	15. Once and for all

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything :(**

We ended up at the park, its like something always leads us back here not that I mind. We've been walking around aimlessly before finally stopping at the playground. Mitchie wanted to swing so I of course agreed. The park is empty, but what do you expect when its freezing, and the wind is picking up with each passing minute. Minutes I'm trying to avoid.

I'm sitting on top of the slide a few feet away from Mitchie. I smile watching her swing, She looks like she's reaching for the sky, almost as if she goes high enough the clouds will swallow her take her away from here. I take pictues of her she's oblivous though, shes in her own world. The look of peace on her face tells me she's happy, and it makes me happy knowing shes enjoying this time with me.

Shaking my head I slide down, walking behind her. She smiles watching me until I get behind her, I wait for her to come back down before pushing her, sending her higher then she was going. "I'm sorry." I apologize, She's quiet for a while, the only sound is the swing set, and the leaves in the breeze.

As my hands touch her back pushing, she speaks. "There's nothing to be sorry for about. Everything happens for a reason." She pauses "That sounded lame and cliché, but its true I wouldn't have found you out how much I love you if we hadn't of been together...If we hadn't of gotten caught."

I walk around standing in front of her as she drags her feet slowing herself. I step closer grabbing hold of the swing chain next to her hands stopping her completely. The wind calming slightly as I reply. "Yeah Its cliché but its sweet." She smiles "I love you." The words are simply said so many times before this moment, but they still hold meaning.

She leans in and for the millionth time this day a soft kiss was shared between us. The butterflies are always there but it feels like they've multiplied with this one kiss. The faint feeling, yet the emotion of this on kiss. She's showing her love, instead of voicing it.

She pulls back, resting her forehead against mine, a small grin now permanent on her face matching mine. She shivers as the wind picks up again blowing her hair in to her face. "Come on lets get out of here."

We ended up at the mall since it was the nearest walking distance. Walking into the mall the warm air hitting my face, Mitchies phone rings. "Yeah dad." She sounds annoyed listening to him, "Ok Dad I know...What its only like two that means its only been half a day." She sighs "Fine but I'm asking her go with us at least there." She pauses "Fine her parents will take her then she wont spread her lesbian germs on mom." With that she hangs up.

Giving her a totally confused face, she explains. "Dad wants me home in an hour but I said no, So he said I have until four or five." My heart sinks "So I told him if I go home then that your coming with to the airport in the morning. My flight leaves at seven in the morning so I have to be there at like six." We step onto the escalater, since she doesn't like elavators."I understand if you dont want to go to the airport." She looks over as we reach the top.

Pulling her out of peoples way I grab both her hands."Mitch I am going with, I have to ask my parents 'cause by the sound of it your parents are afriad of my lesbian germs." I smile playfully as she pushes me. "Oww sorry but I mean lesbian germs? Thats the best you could do."

She rolls her eyes "Whatever lets go shopping." Pulling me into the nearest store. As soon as we're in it I realize I don't like this store. Reason I dont like. All the pink.

"Oh this is cute" She holds up a none other then pink almost dress like shirt. "Its kinda long don't you think?" I ask looking from the pink dress/shirt to her.

Rolling her eyes. Again. She answers "Its supposed to be like that, then I would wear leggings with it." She trys to explain, I nod relpying ok before she turns around.

I wander away from her looking at the different jeans before I find a skirt. Grinning I walk over to her holding it behind my back."Mitchie I think I found the perfact skirt for you." She turns around excitment on her face, I hold up the leather skirt for her to see. Her face drops as I start laughing knowing she'll never wear it, even though it would be hot. Its to short her butt would show...on second maybe not no else should check her out.

We end up in the toy store after Mitchie went to like hundred stores buying something in every single one. She saw all the kid toys and went running for it. I of course followed. Yes I'm aware that I'm whipped.

"Oh my gosh this is so cute." She holds up a huge stuffed animal of that dog from Up. Its like to big to fit in her arms. "Mitchie, that thing is too big, how about this one, I pick up the one next to it slightly smaller, normal sized. She drops it, reaching for the one I'm holding relpying with a quick ok before cuddling it. Walking down the aisle I stop at the barbies laughing at all the different ones they have. If I was Barbie I would be divorced Barbie then I would keep everything like the house and car and I would get to leave Ken for one of the barbie girl.

Mitchie stops at the Malibu Barbie house, "I had one of these when I was little up I broke it when I threw Ken out the window of it, the thing feel apart after Ken took the window with him....So I crushed the house." I laugh at the thought of her playing with barbies.

I have discovered that Mitchie has ADD or something she runs from store to store in like two minutes. How do you look at anything at that pace. She decided that she wanted to get dinner now with me, so around four we left the mall going across the street to a small resturant, after getting permission to eat, before they come to pick us up.

Waiting for our food to arrive we make small talk before I finally ask. "So how do you feel about having to go all the way to Washington?" I rest my hand on hers enjoying the moment.

She frowns "I dont know really like I know I'm going away but I don't think it will hit me until I'm really on the plane." Shes quiet for a minute. "The only thing thats really here that I want is you, everything else I'm happy to get away from. I hate it here." Her eyes water as she finishes. She wipes them away quickly.

" You kept you promise you know." She whispers a moment later. She sees my confused look, "I'm getting out of here, _you're_ getting me out of here. I heard what you said that day after school." Realization dawns on me "The only thing thats different is your not going with me." The last sentence is barely heard over the noise of the resturant.

"I will eventually make it out of here and find you." Determination in my voice. "I don't know when the next time we see eachother will be. We may move on and be with other people or something can happen. But I will find you, I will be with you, watching you. _You_ will always be my true love." As I finish saying it, our food arrives, we eat in silence, while glancing at eachother.

We pull up to her house, mom picked us up since apparently she's the only one that can deal with our lesbian germs, I found my new favorite quote or word whatever. Mom agreed to take me to the airport in a seprate car then Mitchies parents, saying that it may be the closure I need.

I step out the car following Mitchie up the front door, giving her a soft kiss, and hugging her. "I'll see you tomorrow, at the airport I promise." I whisper as she squeezes me I sigh I'm tired of the promises, I want them to be actions. She whispers back a simply 'I know' pulling away as the door opens. With an I love you she walks into the house for the last time.

They fall before I get to the car, I can feel them. This time they don't burn, they blur my vision as I blindly reach for the handle climbing in the car. I close my eyes willing the tears to stop, not to fall not this time, but they come faster as I feel the hand on my shoulder, and the far away words of 'Its going to be ok.' I look back at her house on more time as mom pulls away from the curb. She's standing there watching me, and She looks the same as me. Lost.

We make it to the airport sometime after six. Mom calls the Mrs. Torres to see were they are, she pushes me in the direction, before walking in front of me. I see her standing there opposite of her parents, Her messager bag I'm sure containing her Ipod and Laptop. She looks up as we approach, smiling the best she can, I try just the same failing. She stands up meeting me half way, my mom walking past to Mitchies parents, asking something about coffee before they walk away. We're alone. For the last time.

Wrapping eachother in our arms, we stay like that forgetting the world. Its just us for this moment. "I love you" She whispers softly breaking the silence, returning us to the real world. "I love you too." I respond as she squeezes pulling me as close as possible, I know shes mentally remembering every part of me. I know she is because I'm doing the same thing.

We pull apart our parents returning before sitting where they were previously. She leads me to the seats she was at wrapping her arms around me as we wait for her flight to be called. Its silent between us, between everyone, this time it isn't awkward. Its painful.

We're all aware that she's leaving and she wont be here tomorrow. I can tell they know how bad their hurting her, their faces say it all, they have twisted feelings. I feel her place the faint kiss on my neck, as she hugs me tighter.

Her flight is called twenty minutes later. We stand slowly as my mom walks over hugging her, telling her she'll keep in contact. It's a lie and we all know it. Her parents next, telling her their sorry and its for the best, an awkward hug. They leave not waiting for her to walk away. Mom walking with them to the airport doors.

Then its my turn, Pulling her in to a hug I feel her shake, a quiet sob "I Love you Alex I love you so much, I don't want to go." My hert starts breaking and I feel it. My breath stops short and I cant breath. Its finally setting in, This is Goodbye. Once and for all there is no going back.

"I Love you too, I will always love you Mitchie. I'm sorry it has to end this way." I said it, this is the end if only for now. I hug her tighter as she sobs once again before pulling away.

"We started with goodbye and we'll end with a goodbye." She looks me in the eye holding my gaze. Her flight is called again, she reaches for her bag.

Pulling me into one finally hug and a kiss. She takes in every part of me, before she looks me in the eye tears now freely falling down her face, With one last 'I love you' shared between us. She walks away, with one last glance over her shoulder she falls in the crowd of people. I walk to the window lined from floor to ceiling, I watch her plane. Placing my warm hands on the cold glass, I forget everyone here as I watch her plane start moving down the runway. I know the tears are there but I dont feel anything as her plane finally takes off. She's gone now.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and the waiting arms I greatful fall into. I breakdown in the middle of the airport, I'm numb unaware of whats going on until I feel the seat of the car. She's talking to me but I can't focus, the only thing in my mind is scene just played between me and mitchie. The goodbye, I lost her she's gone and I wont be there to protect her. I wasn't able to protect here. We both know that its the last time at least for now that we will see eachother.

I wont promise to wait because promises are never kept.

**A/N: **_There you have it the last Chapter of Fighting Gravity. What did you think? I am planning a sequel set in the future like when their in their 20's so keep an eye out for that. I would like to thank evreyone that commented, favorited story alerted or just read it. I Hope to have the squel up sometime this weekend hopeful by saturday morning. So once again thank you and Hope you enjoyed my weird depressing story. _


End file.
